Deadly Dark Secret
by iceokami122
Summary: The senior year starts and so does problems for one student. Go Nam Soon. As his past quickly catches up to him, he wonders if he'll even be able to graduate. *Nothing is ever hidden forever.*
1. Chapter 1

94, 12, 24. His ID number. Go Nam Soon looked at his student card worried. When his birth date comes, he'll be 20. Then the new year will push it up to 21. That's how the Korean Age system works. With a sigh of frustration, he put the card back in his wallet and reached for his phone.

"It's me. Can we meet?"

Nam Soon waited by the slide at the playground, watching as his breath hung in the winter night air. He looked up to see a figure coming towards him. It stopped a few feet within him. Park Heung Soo looked at him annoyed.

"It's late. Why'd you call me out here?" he asked.

Nam Soon looked at the ground then back up as he leaned against the jungle gym.

"I, lied to you." he said.  
"What?"  
"There's something I'm more afraid of then you." he told him.  
"What is it?"  
"When's your parole up?"  
"Hey, don't change the subject." he scolded him. "On the New Year, why?"  
"What was it like, in Juvie?"

Heung Soo sighed and looked into his eyes. Nam Soon kept fidgeting with anything he could touch.

"It's not as harsh, as adult prison. The most I spent in there was a month. But still, it was scary. Compared to you, the bullies in there were more scary."  
"Oh. I see."

Nam Soon kept his eyes on the ground as he pushed around the dirt with his shoe.

"I see." he repeated. "Adult prison is worse."

He then started to walk away. Curious, Heung Soo followed him. Nam Soon gently kicked along a can as he walked. Tho a little distance away, Heung Soo could still hear him. Repeat what he had said before. They past the ramp to the bridge walkway and rounded the corner. Up the steps they walked to the apartments and to his door. Heung Soo paused, watching as Nam Soon unlocked the door and went inside.

"What's with him? Is he, depressed about his birthday, coming up?"

Heung Soo shook it off and turned around headed back to his place.

* * *

At a military base outside of Seoul, a solider who was cleaning bumped into a folder. He turned to see it fall as the papers landed across the floor. Cursing under his breath, the man knelt down to pick up the papers scattered around the desk. The captain looked over at him.

"Solider, hand me that folder once you've picked it up."  
"Yes Sir."

The solider put the papers in the best he could then handed the folder to him. As the soldier went back to cleaning, the captain opened up the folder.

"Aish, that newbie. It's not in order. Um? What's this?" he asked.

On the first page on top of the pile, was a file. And the name on it was, Go Nam Soon.

* * *

A man knocks on a door. On the other side, Nam Soon is curled up in his bed, hiding under the covers. Nam Soon is awake, but closes his eyes as he curls tighter into a ball.

"Nam Soon. Come out and eat something. I didn't buy a cake or party supplies. I didn't even buy a present. It's just another normal day, right?"

Nam Soon slowly uncurls as his head appears out from under the covers. He looks around and sighs then gets out of bed. Walking over to the door, he unlocks it. The door opens and his father sees him still wearing a t-shirt and pj bottoms. Nam Soon looks at him, and nods. His father leads him into the kitchen where dinner is already on the table. A pot of ramen, a container of Kimchi, and cut up meat lay in the center, ready to be eaten. Go Nam Soon sits down and picks up his chopsticks. He takes some ramen and starts to eat. Behind him on the wall is a December calendar with the block 24 fully blacked out by a permanent marker. As he eats, he looks around to see if any presents are hidden in plain sight. He takes a bit and looks up at his father.

"There nothing? Not a single one?" he asks.  
"Nothing. Why? Did you want a present?" he asks surprised.  
"No." Nam Soon pouts.

He then goes back to his meal, as his father smirks and looks towards Nam Soon's room. After they finished their meal, they sit around the TV and watch crime/gangster dramas. Nam Soon gets up during the commercial and goes over to the fridge. He opens it, surprised to find ice pops inside. He looks to his father, then takes two out and goes back to the TV. He hands an ice pop to his father as the drama comes back on. After the show ends they head back to their rooms and close the door. Nam Soon reaches down to pick up his pillow and pauses. For under his bed, is a present. Throwing his pillow back on the bed, he pulls out the present. The present is small enough to fit in his hand. Sitting on his bed, he unwraps it. His eyes tear up as he takes it out. He starts to cry as he holds it in his hands. For in his hands, is a beach necklace, handmade by him, his father, and his deceased mother when he was a child. Later on that night, Nam Soon is fast asleep with the necklace around his neck. Made from cord, plastic colored beads and a fake shell, the necklace is just barely hidden by the collar of his t-shirt.

* * *

A red hat jumped out of the way, as the cleaning solider ran down the hall with his hands full of folders. He burst into a room and put the folders on the table. The captain and other high ranks grabbed the folders and went back to looking for something. Some were on the phone, others were searching the web and the rest were flipping through the folders. The captain looked over at the first year.

"Newbie!" he called.  
"Yes Sir!"  
"Get on the phone and contact Seoul MPD! Find any clues to the whereabouts of this boy!"  
"Yes Sir!" the newbie grabbed a folder and raced over to a phone. He dialed and waited for someone to pick up.

[Hello Seoul MPD.]  
"Hello, this is military base #. We are looking for the whereabouts of a boy."  
[What is is name?]  
"His name is-"

* * *

"Go Nam Soon!"

Nam Soon turned to see Kang Joo waving him down. Not in the mood to deal with her, Nam Soon continued to ignore her despite her attempts to get his attention. Going around to the back, he ran then jumped up onto the wall with the gate. Grabbing hold of the gate, he easily climbed over. By the time she had come around to the back, he was already in the building. Walking down the halls, he found the students crowded around the bulletin board. Hearing whines and complaints, he squeezed his way through for a look. What he saw surprised even him. On the board were the assigned homerooms. He looked and easily found his homeroom.

3-5

Go Nam Soon

Park Heung Soo

Kim Min Ki

and so on. Leaving the crowd, he walked up the stairs to the third floor. But he missed one very important part on the board. **3-5 Kang Se Chang. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Homeroom teacher for the seniors?" he asked.  
"Yes." Woo Soo Chul said. "Seeing as how you did last year, it was voted that you should be homeroom teacher again this year."

Se Chang leaned all the way back in his chair and sighed. Uhm Force just smiled.

"It's not that bad." he told him. "If you need any help, just let me know."  
"Thanks. Ah, Errands is top of the list." he sighed.  
"Errands?" Uhm Force asked surprised.  
"Go Nam Soon."  
"Oh."

As they went back to paperwork, In Jae walked in.

"Good morning." she greeted the room.  
"Wow. You're chipper this morning." Kang told her.  
"It's a new year." she said.  
"A new year, but the same students." he sighed.  
"You're a homeroom teacher?" she asked.  
"Unfortunately." he sighed.

Going through the papers, he got ready for the school day. Nam Soon sat in the same spot he did last year in room 3-5. Heung Soo came in and sat down beside him. Nam Soon looked over at him. Heung Soo looked back.

"You growing your hair out?" he noticed.  
"Uh, ah. Maybe I will." he nodded. As the two waited for the teacher, they searched the room for any face from last year. As the students came in they watched and counted them. Song Ha Gyeong came in and sat in the first row. Kim Min Ki came over and sat in front of Nam Soon. He turned around and started a conversation with the two. Kang walked up the stairs to the third floor and bumped into In Jae.

"You're on the third floor too?" he asked.  
"Yes. I have room 3-2."  
"Wow. I have room 3-5."

He then walked up ahead of her to the top. He walked down the hall and arrived at room 3-5. Taking a breath, he opened the door and walked inside. Walking over to the desk he put the book down then looked up. The students looked up and the room became quiet.

"My name is Kang Se Chang. I will be your homeroom teacher for this year. Let's see." he said looking at the clipboard. "All those who want class president and vice president raise your hands."

Not a single hand went up.

"Alright. We'll just cross that off the list." he told them. "Mm, what else. Late fee. If you want ₩500 as the late fee raise your hand."

Every single hand went up. Kang nodded as he wrote it down.

"Next is role call. I have a copy of the sheet on the board, so I'll be using that. Go Nam Soon."  
"Here."  
Park Heung Soo."  
"Here."  
"Kim Min Ki."  
"Here."  
"Song Ha Gyeong."  
"Here."

* * *

The newbie solider sat at a desk in the main office flipping through the folder. He looked at a sheet and pulled it out. Looking at a pile, he checked the sheet and put it on top of the pile. The captain at the desk in front turned around in his chair.

"How's it coming?" he asked.  
"Still finding sheets Sir." he said flipping a page.  
"Keep at it."  
"Yes Sir."

The two then went back to work. The captain looked online and printed out files. The newbie kept flipping throughout the folders piled on the desk. Across from him, a man was on the phone. Another was asleep on a desk. Behind him, a sergeant took a sip of coffee from a cup as he stared at a monitor. The room was filled with paper flipping, clicking, typing, yawns and phones ringing. The phone near the newbie rang and he picked it up.

"Hello? Sir it's Seoul MPD."  
"I'll take it."

The newbie patched the phone call over to the captain and he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"  
[Yes, this is the call you wanted.]  
"Yes, have you found him?"  
[There is a record of him at a small patrol station.]  
"I see. I'll come right over. Newbie."  
"Yes Sir?"  
"Grab your coat and the jeep keys. We're headed to Seoul."

Around midnight, an army jeep pulled into the Seoul MPD parking lot. The captain and newbie got out and shut the doors. They walked to the station and went inside. Four cops were trying to separate two fighting men. Two more were interrogating a gangster and high schooler, both covered in bruises. A cop noticed the army men and went over to them.

"Sorry about the mess." he apologized.  
"Is it always like this?" the newbie asked.  
"Pretty much. This way." he told them.

They walked into a separate room and sat down. Two more cops came in with folders and sat down as well.

"You asked about a boy named Go Nam Soon." the chief started. "After your call, we started digging as well."

He nodded to the two cops who put the folders on the table. The army men picked them up and opened them.

"Go Nam Soon." the captain read off. "Born in Jinju but later moved to Gyeonggi. Attended one year of middle school, then quit. Reason fight with gang member left member's leg injured. Good god! This kid was a school gang leader. His nickname was Tsunami. Took over Gyeonggi territory within one month of become leader. Incident with police resulted moving to Seoul. Has two part time jobs. One at a gas station and the other as an errand boy. What was the incident?"

The chief handed him a file with a grim look on his face.

"We just found this two days ago."

The captain took the file and opened it.

"Gyeonggi police chief statement: At midnight in an alley, a fight occurred between a gang of 15 men and a schoolboy. The fight lasted for 5 minutes in which police arrived on the scene afterward. Out of the 15 gang members, 7 were reported dead and the rest seriously injured. When attempting to apprehend the boy, 5 officers were injured with three being sent to surgery. The remaining officers were forced to use a tranquilizer shot on the boy. Two officers grabbed his arms and another grabbed his hair from behind. The fourth officer administered the shot as the fifth officer held down the boy's kicking legs. The boy went unconscious within a minute of the shot and was arrested. His ankles were cuffed along with his arms, which were cuffed behind his back. During interrogation the boy was thought to be securely tied to the chair and two officers stood on either side of him. We had no choice but to start beating him for him to talk. His words were "Those a**holes were too annoying. So I taught them a lesson. You know, you're just as annoying." Then to our shock, he had managed to unlock the handcuffs and wiggle out out of the chair. In the one minute we raced to the room, he had disappeared leaving the men severely injured. We also discovered that he had stolen all records of himself from the station. This journal entry maybe the only evidence on him. The original verdict the station arrived at was fitting for that demon-like child. Death Penalty. Sadly tho, we never got his name. I pray this entry will help relocate that boy so that his sentence is served."

The whole room went silent as only the wall clock made noise. It ticked down the seconds as the men sat in shock of what was read. However, the door had been accidentally left open, and the whole station heard it as well. Even the handcuffed men were silent. As the minutes ticked on, no one made a sound. The shock lasted for over 5 minutes until two cops on patrol came in.

"What's going on?" the one asked.  
"I don't know. Even the criminals are quiet."

The captain finally broke the silence.

"I would like to use this station as a base in Seoul." he said.  
"Of course Sir. Anything we can do to be of help, just let us know." the chief replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Go Nam Soon looked out the window as In Jae did the lesson. Heung Soo looked over to see Nam Soon's hair longer than the week before. Nam Soon had been growing out his hair since the new year had started. It was now past his eyebrows and the back was past his collar. Even his sideburns had hair. He really didn't mind that his bangs were longer, or that the back slipped down his collar. He looked down at his desk and sighed. He laid down on it and closed his eyes. In Jae looked up to see him sleeping.

"Who can give us an example?" she asked. "Go Nam Soon."

The entire class looked back at him but he continued to ignore her.

"Nam Soon ah." she called.

Min Ki turned around to shake him but didn't. Nam Soon's death glare was enough to scare him. He stood up.

"Teach I'll do it instead." he told her.  
"But, okay."

Min Ki gave the example then sat back down. Just then the bell rang. Nam Soon stood up and walked out before it finished ringing. Then the students ran out for lunch. As Heung Soo stood in line he looked around for Nam Soon. When he got into the cafeteria he looked around again. He got his food and turned to look at the tables. Spotting Nam Soon in the far back corner, he walked over to him. As he sat down across from him, Nam Soon didn't even look up at him. The two ate lunch without talking at all. Nam Soon stayed quiet the whole school day. When the bell rang at 5, he got up and walked out of the classroom. Nam Soon stopped and looked up.

"Hey Tsunami." the boy said

The two boys sat around a table in a ramen restaurant. The waiter put the food on the table and the boys started to dig in.

"What are you doing here?" Nam Soon asked.  
"They found it." he said.

Nam Soon stopped midway as worry filled his face.

"When?"  
"A week ago. The army, knows."

Nam Soon dropped the ramen and chopsticks, sitting in shock as they splashed into the bowl. Nam Soon's eyes darted from side to side. Then he looked up.

"Where, is the army?"  
"They set up a base at Seoul MPD. My Hyung (older brother) works there."

Nam Soon breathed in fear as he stared at the ramen. He then went back to eating it.

"Keep me posted." he told him.  
"Yes, Tsunami." the boy replied.

* * *

The captain walked in to the newbie flipping through the folders.

"Sir?"  
"Yes?"  
"How are we going to find him?" he asked.

The captain leaned back in the chair and thought for a bit. He soon leaned forward again as eyes were on him.

"Find the gang members. They, will know him the best."  
"Yes Sir!" the room said.

They got up racing around the station for clues about the gang led by Tsunami. Soon enough, a high schooler was dragged in for shoplifting. He was seated in a chair and the man started questioning him. They captain came over to them. They both looked up as the boy slightly shivered.

"Where did you attend middle school?" the captain asked him.  
"Gyeonggi."  
"I see. Were you in a school gang?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"Who was your leader? Was it, Tsunami?"

Panic filled his face as he looked away and gulped. Next thing he knew, he was being led to the interrogation room. He was led inside and seated in the chair. The chief, newbie and captain walked in and closed the door. The cameras were turned on and the interrogation started.

"Where is Tsunami now?" the chief asked.  
"Seoul, somewhere."

The newbie put down a folder in front of the boy and opened it.

"Is Tsunami, capable of doing this?"

The boy looked at the file and started to read it. His face went white while he read it. The file was pulled away as the boy sat there is shock. He gulped and looked down.

"H-he did have run ins with the local gangs, time to time."  
"What is Tsunami's real name?"

The boy went dead silent and refused to look up. The captain pounded his hand on the table scaring everyone in the room. The boy looked up at him terrified.

"The boy in this file killed people and injured cops! He is a murderer who stole records of himself from a station just to stay hidden. Anyone who is close to him will be labeled as an accomplice and thrown in prison. Do you want to spend 10+ years in prison son?"

The boy stared shaking in fear as the captain looked deep into his eyes.

"I'll ask you one more time." he told him. "Who, is, Tsunami?"

* * *

Go Nam Soon laid on his bed staring at the ceiling in the dark. Reaching his hand up to his neck, he ran his fingers across the necklace.

"_They got Bam Jin." the boy told him. "He was taken in for shoplifting and got dragged into interrogation. Poor guy was still in shock when I passed by."  
"What about the others?" he asked.  
"They got the message and are steering clear of the cops, for now. It's only a matter of time before they find the rest of us."  
"Okay. Be careful snooping around the station."  
"I will."_

Nam Soon sighed in frustration as he rolled to the side and closed his eyes. But, sleep didn't come. All the fear and worry of getting caught kept him awake. He tossed and turned all night, but didn't get any sleep. When his alarm went off, he just stared at it without moving. Sighing, he finally got out of bed. Walking to Victory High, he watched the streets for any sign that he was being followed. He turned the corner and quickly ducked back behind the wall. Peeking out he saw them. The cops were patrolling by the front gate. Sneaking around to the back, he checked the area to make sure it was clear. Spotting no one in sight, he crept along the wall looking up at the fence. He waited, then ran jumping on the wall and over the fence. He walked to the school from the yard as he kicked the dirt. Looking up at the building he never felt more alone then at that moment. He walked across the yard and into the school.

* * *

Oh Jung Ho sat in the interrogation room nervous. The three men looked at him as they read his file.

"Oh Jung Ho." the chief began. "I see you dropped out of high school."  
"I did, so what?"  
"You are a delinquent through and through." the chief smirked. "You dropped out to care for your ill father correct?"  
"Yea."  
"Even though he beats you at night."  
"It's been like that since my mother left." he told them.  
"Have you ever met Tsunami?"  
"Tsunami?" he asked. "Oh, yeah. Turns out we were in the same classroom."

The men exchanged looks. Then the captain stepped in.

"When did you know he was Tsunami?"

Oh Jung Ho sighed then started the story as they checked the police file and took notes.

"It was back in Junior year. The one I thought was him I called out one night. Then I called his shuttle. He was turning to leave when shuttle came. He kicked me and the fight started. But then, it got weird. He didn't fight back at all and shuttle was protecting him. I pushed shuttle out of the way and picked up a cement rock. I was about to hit his leg with the rock when shuttle jumped up. He kicked my arm and the rock was kicked away. He said "I said leave Park Heung Soo alone you a**hole." He then kicked my head and punched me back. He then threw me to the ground as Heung Soo told him that he's Still not dead. He then punched me and kept punching me. When I tried to brake away he pinned me back on the ground and kept punching my face until the cops came."  
"How did he react when the police arrived? Did you see him?"  
"He was terrified. He sat on me frozen in fear. The look of dread was all over his face."  
"Would you have died, if the cops didn't show up right then?" the captain asked.

Oh Jung Ho looked away uneasy. Then he nodded.

"I see." the chief said.  
"Oh!"  
"Is there something else?" the captain asked.  
"Yeah. When the cop was getting our info he started with him. But shuttle hesitated when the cop asked for his ID number. The cop had to ask him again before he sighed and answered."  
"What his ID number and name?"  
"941224, Go Nam Soon."


	4. Chapter 4

All heads looked at the captain, as he though long and hard about what to do next.

"What member was he closest to?" he asked.

The chief flipped through the papers.

"Park Heung Soo. They currently attend the same school. Also they are in the same homeroom as last year." he read off.  
"I see. Park Heung Soo was on probation correct?"  
"Yes, that's right. Why do you ask?"  
"Close in on the closest member. That's how we'll get him."  
"How will we do that Sir?" the newbie asked.

The captain just smiled at the newbie as he got a mischievous look in his eye.

"Newbie, do you like school?"

* * *

The students looked up at the boy that walked in with Kang.

"Everyone, we have a transfer student." he said.  
"My name is Lee Neu Bi. Nice to meet you." he said dryly.  
"Ah, yes. He has a military family based outside of Seoul, so if he seems a little different that's why. You can take a seat in the back row."

Lee Neu Bi (the newbie) scanned the room as he walked back to his seat. He sat down and kept an eye on where Nam Soon was seated. Nam Soon laid down on his desk going to sleep as Kang walked out. _"You will cause trouble for Park Heung Soo little by little. Slowly build it up to where he will fight you. If it goes as planned, Tsunami will takeover to protect him. As we haul off Park Heung Soo for fake charges, Tsunami will come to his rescue and confess."_ Neu Bi smirked as he watched the sleeping adult. But Nam Soon couldn't sleep. He just laid there not moving. He knew that something was going to happen. A few days later, he was dead on. A rich boy looked throughout his desk frantically looking for something. Then he looked through his backpack. He ran to his locker and tore it open looking inside. By now he had most of the class attention. He slammed the door and spun around.

"Who took!" he yelled. "Who took my phone!"

The class started to mumble as Neu Bi smirked.

"How did this happen?"the principal asked.

The teachers exchanged looks as she fumed.

"How can this happen in Senior year?" the vp added.  
"Find out who it was in two days, before the boy's parents call the police." she ordered.

In the homeroom the rumors had already started. And most of them, Heung Soo.

"I heard he was in a gang in middle school."  
"Then he's got to be the thief."  
"You know what they say. Old habits die hard."

Nam Soon followed him out of the classroom and up to the roof.

"Heung Soo." he called.

Heung Soo turned around to face him.

"Was it you?" Nam Soon asked.  
"What? Do you also think I stole it?" he scoffed.  
"That phone, can be sold for $1000 at a pawn shop." He told him.  
"So?"  
"You didn't steal it."  
"Maybe I took it when you were sleeping."  
"I can't sleep!" he yelled at him. "I haven't slept at all after meeting Jin Ho!"

Heung Soo was taken back.

"Jin Ho? Came here?"  
"Yeah. To find me."  
"Why?"  
"Because."

Nam Soon lowered his head and looked up with tear filled eyes.

"I'm, a criminal." he said as tears escaped.  
"What?" Heung Soo asked in disbelief.

Nam Soon turned and walked away crying as he left Heung Soo standing there in shock. Heung Soo walked back to the homeroom in a daze as the scene played over and over in his head. _"I'm, a criminal."_ He walked in and sat down still in a daze. Min Ki turned around to him.

"Heung Soo, you okay?"  
"Do I look like I'm okay?"  
"What happened?"  
"I, heard something, I want to forget, forever." he told him with tears in his eyes.

He looked down as they escaped, dropping onto his legs. Nam Soon sat on the bench on the school roof and laid back on it. _"Your past, present and family situation. Your future dreams, your current worries, and why you go to school. I know it's difficult, but it's for your own sake. So be sure to get it done." "No dreams and no plans for college. Why do you even come to school?" _Nam Soon sighed as he looked at the sky.

"Why, do I come to school?" he asked the sky.

Hearing the bell ring, he decided to just ignore it and closed his eyes. Strangely enough, he fell asleep. Heung Soo looked around the classroom, but Nam Soon still didn't return yet. He was about to go look for him when Uhm Force came in. Heung Soo sat back and sighed, looking over at the empty next to him.

"Park Heung Soo." He said looking at him.  
"Yes?"  
"Where is Go Nam Soon?"  
"I, don't know." he said lowering his head.  
"Very well. Tell him come see me after this class."  
"Yes."

Uhm Force started the math lesson as the students wrote down notes. As he explained a problem, he looked at Nam Soon's empty seat. Heung Soo kept looking over at it throughout the lesson. As soon as class ended, Heung Soo got up and walked out. He climbed the stairs to the roof and tried the door. It was still unlocked. He opened the door and stepped out onto the roof. He looked around and found Go Nam Soon, fast asleep on the bench. Heung Soo walked over to him and sat down on the bench. As he watched him sleep, he looked up and sighed. Reaching over, he gently shook him.

"Nam Soon. Nam Soon. Hey punk wake up!"

Heung Soo felt him and pulled back.

"What was he doing on the roof?" Uhm Force asked.  
"Sleeping, like always." Heung Soo replied.

The two watched the school nurse as she wiped Nam Soon's face with a warm cloth. She turned to them.

"He almost caught Hypothermia." she told them.  
"Will he be okay?"Heung Soo asked worried.  
"Yes. Keep warming him up. I'll be back with another blanket."

Heung Soo sat on the bed and started rubbing Nam Soon's arms and legs.

"I'll let the teachers know." Uhm Force said.

He then walked out, leaving the two friends alone. Heung Soo kept warming up his frozen friend until the nurse came back. She put the other blanket down and went to write a report. Heung Soo sat by him watching as he slept. He coughed as he slowly woke up. Opening his eyes, he saw Heung Soo sitting on the bed looking down at him.

"Crazy bastard." he told him.  
"How long was I out?" he asked groggy.

Just then the bell rang. Heung Soo smirked at him then handed Nam Soon's backpack to him as he sat up.

"That was the final bell." he told him. "School is over."

He got up and stood there waiting for Nam Soon to move. He got out of the bed and put on his shoes. Then grabbing his backpack, followed Heung Soo out of the school. The two walked down the streets, and past shops. They got to the bridge walkway and stopped. Nam Soon looked at him.

"Why are you following me?" he asked.  
"I'm not following you."  
"I doubt that. You've been following me since we passed that shop."  
"So I was following you. What are you going to do about it?"  
"Why, did you follow me?"

Heung Soo sighed as a car went past. He looked down then back up.

"What you said earlier. Was it true?"

The night noise grew as the two looked at one another. Cars went past them, a truck in the distance blew it's horn. Nam Soon sighed as he looked down.

"Yes. Don't get to close to me. Or it'll hurt like hell, when I'm gone."


	5. Chapter 5

Go Nam Soon looked down at the paper in front of him as his light shined on his dark jeans and t-shirt. An old copy of a self intro paper lay on the desk in front of him. He sighed in frustration then started to write. As he wrote, he started to cry. Tears fell on the paper, leaving stains were they landed. He finished up, then left it there to dry overnight. He grabbed a coat and his shoes, then went outside. As he drove around Seoul, he looked for the delivery pickup location. He stopped in front of a gun store and stared at it in disbelief. Sighing, he took off his helmet and went inside. The bell rang as the man behind the counter looked up. Nam Soon walked over to him and stopped.

"I'm here for a delivery." he told him.  
"ID." the man said.

Nam Soon dug in his pocket and took out his ID card, leaving the student one hidden. He showed it to the man. The man looked then reached down behind the counter. He came back up with a small box. Nam Soon took it and walked out the door. Placing the package in the trunk, he hopped on the scooter and drove off. He drove into gang territory and looked for the building. Finding it, he stopped in front of it and turned off the scooter. He left his helmet on as he took out the package and went inside. He climbed the stairs to the top, and knocked on the door. It was opened by a man who just stared at him. Nam Soon held out the package to him. The man took the package, gave him the money, then closed the door. As Nam Soon walked down the stairs, he got a call. Reaching the bottom, he answered it as he walked to the scooter.

"Yes? Where? Again?"

He sighed as he hopped on the scooter started the engine. The bell rang as he walked back into the gun store. The man looked up to see him with his helmet still on.

"Again?" the man asked.  
"Again." he sighed.

The man handed the package and Nam Soon paid for it. Then he went out the door. He hopped on the scooter, and started the engine. He drove back into gang territory and stopped in front of another building. He turned off the engine and grabbed the package going up the stairs to the top. The man opened the door and handed him the cash as Nam Soon handed him the package. He then went down the stairs to the bottom. His phone rang. He sighed in frustration as he answered it.

"Yes, boss. What? Again?"

For the next five hours, Nam Soon went back and forth for deliveries. The gun store, a gang building, the gun store, another gang building. With all this, he didn't notice that he passed a cop car. One parked outside the block to the gun store, and the other parked outside the entrance to gang territory. The two talked back and forth every time Nam Soon come out of the gun store, and out of gang territory. The watched him like a hawk as he went back and forth. Around midnight, he came out of gang territory for the last time. The cops watched him drive off as they reported back. Nam Soon walked into his room and fell onto his bed. Driving for five hours plus the night air made him fall asleep within seconds. His door opened as a man walked in. Walking over to the bed, he tugged the covers free, and gently placed them over Nam Soon. He petted his head then walked out, closing the door as he left.

Hearing his alarm go off, Nam Soon sighed as he struggled to wake up. He laid in bed as the minutes ticked on. Opening his eyes, he looked around in a panic realizing the he had fallen back to sleep. He looked at his clock, and hurried out of bed. The clock read 8. Nam Soon raced down the street to school upon missing the bus. He ran to the back of the school and jumped up on the wall and over the fence. Landing, he raced to the school and inside. He darted up the steps to the third floor and slid into the wall. He raced past the other rooms to his homeroom. Kang was finishing up the announcements when the back slammed open. All heads turned to see Nam Soon by the lockers, out of breath.

"Did you forget to set your alarm, or did you just sleep in?" he asked.

Nam Soon looked like he was about to collapse, so Kang just waved him to his seat. Nam Soon got to his seat, and collapsed on the desk. As he panted, Kang finished up the announcements. Kang left and the room started talking. Min Ki turned around to him along with Heung Soo. Nam Soon was face down on the desk panting.

"What? You really sleep in?" Heung Soo asked him.  
"Job, midnight, sleep." he panted.  
"Okay." he turned to Min Ki. "His job didn't end until midnight. He woke up but fell back asleep."  
"Wow. You can understand that just from 3 words?" Min Ki replied amazed.

Uhm Force came in and started the math lesson as Nam Soon's heart slowly stopped racing. He laid on the desk as time ticked on.

"Go Nam Soon." he called.

Nam Soon looked up from his desk as his bangs fell over his eyes.

"See me after class." he told him.

After class, Nam Soon followed Uhm Force to the disciplinary room. They wen in and the door closed. The stick slammed on the table as Nam Soon continued to avoid eye contact.

"Your hair is past the set rules." he told him.  
"So." he said.  
"Cut it."  
"I don't want to." he said.  
"You don't want to?" he asked.

Nam Soon looked at the cellar. Desks and chairs were piled in. Nam Soon looked at him.  
"Move all these to the roof." he told him.

Nam Soon sighed as Uhm Force walked off. He grabbed a desk and chair, then started his trek to the school roof. Climbing four flights of stairs started to drain him. As he struggled to move them, he started to drag them up the last flight of stairs. The clanking echoed in the stairwell as the students went out for lunch. Poor Nam Soon didn't even hear the bell ring as he nearly stumbled back on the stairs. Around five, Uhm Force came up to the roof. He saw the chairs and desks, but no Nam Soon. Walking around he soon found him, collapsed by the last set. Uhm Force smiled as he shook him awake. Nam Soon woke up groggy. Uhm Force left with Nam Soon slowly going down the stairs. He got to the bottom and fell into the railing. Stumbling out to the main hall, he bumped into Heung Soo. He just looked at him as the two walked out the school. The next morning the classroom was abuzz with talk. This time, a rich girl was looking around in her backpack. She had already checked her locker.

"Who took my necklace?!" she yelled.  
"Your stuff is getting stolen now too?" the boy asked.  
"Hey! Give it back!" she yelled. "That's been in my family for generations!"

And with that, she started attacking the other girls. The boy started attacking the boys. Then all the rich kids looked for their valuables. They were all missing. They started attacking the class. The pres and VP were walking down with the boy's parents and Kang to the school.

"My son will have his phone compensated correct?" the mother asked.  
"I paid for it myself." the father added.  
"I understand-"

At that exact moment they stopped. They looked up to the third floor to see students looking out the windows at where 3-5 was at. The yells and screams came out from the room. Just then, a chair smashed through a window. The cops came over and joined them as they watched the chair fall to the ground breaking upon impact. The screams and yells shot out from the now broken window. All looked up, to see a familiar sight. Go Nam Soon, looking out the window. He looked down at them, then looked back inside and jumped down. The group quickly raced up to the third floor. The other rich parents soon joined them. As the went up the stairs, the chaos became louder and louder. The reached the floor and raced down the hall to 3-5. they screeched to a halt upon reaching the room. There, the entire class, was fighting with each others.

"Give it back you bitch!"  
"Where did you bastards hide it!"  
"Give it back now!"  
"That cost a $1000!"  
"That's a family heirloom!"

They group watched in horror as the students fought. Nam Soon was in a corner on the floor watching them as he fought the urge to attack. But then, Heung Soo, who was attempting to separate two boys, got hit with a chair. He watched him fall to the ground lifeless and snapped. A boy fell, then another, another and another as Tsunami was unleashed. Two girls screamed as a boy's arm was snapped at the elbow. Soon the room was in a panic. The windows were smashed and the students started to escape out of them blocking the view inside of the room. Ha Kyung and Min Ki soon came crawling out. The sound of screams and yells continued as Tsunami took down the boys one by one. The room went dead silent as the last students came out of the windows. The teachers and cops went inside and stopped dead in their tracks. Looking past the boys on the floor, all eyes soon found Nam Soon in the corner, holding a unconscious Heung Soo in his arms.

"Heung Soo wake up! Wake up!" he cried as he held him close.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday, students from 3-5 waited in a line outside of the disciplinary room for their turn. Uhm force opened the door and a student walked out. The next one in line went in for questioning as the students were uneasy. At the back of the line, was Nam Soon. He sat against the wall with the rest of the student who were waiting for their turn. Heung Soo was before him and before him, was Min Ki. The three waited but no one in the line talked. They didn't say a word as the event from yesterday replayed over and over. The cops were now patrolling the school daily. After the event, Neu Bi went to the station. When he walked in covered in cuts and bruises the station gasped. _"Sir, Tsunami was unleashed. A major event happened at the school. I think you should hear this."_ The very next day, cops were sent over. Two waited outside of the room as one was inside the room with the teachers. Nam Soon suddenly laid on Heung Soo's lap causing him to look down at him.  
"Hey, Nam Soon."

The cops looked over at them.

"You okay? What's wrong?"  
"I'm okay, I'm okay..."

As he started to lie to himself Heung Soo became alarmed. He looked over at Min Ki who nodded and reached over. He held Nam Soon's head as he tried to breathe. Heung Soo gently pulled up his shirt to reveal a bruise just above his hip. Heung Soo pulled his shirt back down as Nam Soon passed out. _The image of him going wild merged with him attacking the gang. Male students flashed as the gang members then disappeared as they fell to the floor. This happened over and over until he spotted Heung Soo on the floor. He snapped back to reality and pulled him over to a corner. He looked up and saw himself staring down at him. Heung Soo had disappeared. He looked around then back up. "Who are you?" he asked. "My name is Tsunami." the man told him. "And you? Who are you?" He stood up and faced him. "My name is Go Nam Soon." The other him just laughed. "You bastard. Still lying to yourself I see." he said smirking. Nam Soon looked at the wild him. "Go away!" "Go away? How amusing. Don' you know why I'm here?" he said circling him. "I don't care. Just leave me alone!" the wild him slammed him into an invisible wall. "You fool. You made me!" he shouted at him. He then hugged him from behind as scenes played. A lonely child was playing by himself when bullies came and started beating him up. His father slapped him. "You weak brat. You're not my son!" "I'm not a weak brat!" the child cried. The first day a Gyeonggi middle he punched a bully and broke the boy's nose. "Right then, is when I was born. You made me Go Nam Soon. You made Tsunami, as a shield but then, you used me more and more until Heung Soo woke you up. So Go Nam Soon. Who are you?" _

"Nam Soon? Go Nam Soon!"

Hearing Heung Soo's voice, he opened his eyes as tears fell.

"Nam Soon? Are you okay?" Min Ki asked. "Why are you crying?"

Nam Soon caught some tears and looked at them as the two helped him sit up. The door opened and Min Ki got up and went inside. Nam Soon just leaned against Heung Soo as he breathed. Soon the door opened and Min Ki came out. Heung Soo patted Nam Soon on the shoulder, then got up and went in the room. Nam Soon hugged his knees as he waited for Heung Soo to come back out. He checked his watch as he waited. When an hour passed, he looked towards the door with worry. Time ticked on as he waited. He waited and waited. The longer it took, the more nervous he became. The cops watching him, were from the Captain's crew. They watched the possible target intently as he waited. Soon his fear of being alone started to come. His breathing increased and his nervousness turned into fear. _8__th__ grade. He was sitting in the station after a store owner called him out for stealing. The cops pushed him into the holding cell hard. As he fell he twisted around to see them lock the door. The light was turned off and he was left alone. Gangsters were in the same cell as him. He started to panic then attacked them. The cops came rushing back in and turned on the light. The gangsters were on the floor, the teen was huddled in a corner terrified. The cops unlocked the door and moved him to the holding cell where the main office was. Huddled in the corner, he started to calm down as he watched the people come and go. The cops looked in at him occasionally to make sure he wasn't trying to escape. Soon he was curled up on the floor, fast asleep._

"Nam Soon? You okay?"

He looked up to see Heung Soo standing in front of him. He slowly got up. Uhm Force looked at them.

"Go Nam Soon."

Nam Soon walked into the disciplinary room and sat in the chair. Uhm Force sat across from him.

"I see you still haven't cut your hair." he told him.  
"No." he answered.  
"What happened during the last part of the fight? Did you see what happened?"  
"I don't know. I didn't see anything."  
"You were a gang leader in middle school correct?" the cop asked.

Nam Soon looked up alarmed.

"Answer the question son. Were you a gang leader in school?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you experience blackouts during fights?"  
"S-sometimes. When I"  
"When you what?"  
"When I go wild." he sighed.  
"Do you think you wild yesterday?"  
"Why?"  
"Many students, say that they saw you attacking male students. You remember seeing them on the floor right?"

Nam Soon's eyes darted from side to side as he tried to remember. The image of the boys on the floor hit him so suddenly, that he almost choked on air. He slowly looked up at them.

"The last thing I remember, is seeing Heung Soo get hit and fall to the floor."  
"Anything after that?"  
"No."  
"Have you ever been arrested?"

Nam Soon went dead silent.

"Let's see, you were arrested last year for a fight with other students." he said reading a clipboard. "And in Gyeonggi-do-"

Nam Soon looked up alarmed at him. A second later, the clipboard was ripped out of the cop's hands. They looked around the room to see Nam Soon in a corner, panicked. The clipboard, in his hands. The cop slowly walked towards him after telling Uhm Force to wait outside. As he went out, the two cops came in. the door was shut and locked. Then all three closed in on Nam Soon.

"I remember you." the one said. "In the convenience store in Gyeonggi-do."

Nam Soon backed up in the corner until he couldn't any more. All three jumped at him before he could react. The clipboard was dropped. One cop's leg was kicked. Another had a punch to the face. Uhm Force got a call and walked away as the commotion inside continued. The chair moved as Nam Soon was thrown on it. The chair was thrown across the room. He kicked the table over as the cops grabbed his arms pulling them behind him. A cop got slammed into the remaining chair. Nam Soon was in the corner as they walked towards him. His eyes glared just like at 8th grade. As they tried to catch him, Neu Bi was hidden in the corner, recording the entire event. Soon the tired out cops gave up on him and left. As the door closed, Nam Soon slid to the floor panting as he looked at the destroyed room.

* * *

The captain and group watched the failed capture on a TV screen inside the station. The beaten up cops were patched up and sitting on the couch.

"That kid, really is a demon-like terror." the captain remarked.  
"Sir, just how are we going to capture him?" the Newbie asked.  
"Just like last time."  
"Tranquilize him?!"  
"That, is the only way. How's the metal chair coming?"  
"Oh, it's in delivery right now."

Inside a truck, the metal chair was packed in with other furniture. The chair, is made completely out of metal. Four solid legs shoot down from the edges of the flat seat. The back has two horizontal beams welded to the side of the back. And wrapped around the chair, were chains to tie down the wild Go Nam Soon. The chains rattled and swayed from side to side with every bump the truck hit. The truck got on the off ramp to Seoul and merged. It drove to the Seoul MPD station and pulled into the back parking lot. The sound of the backup alarm got the attention of the group. They went out to greet the driver. The truck stopped and the driver jumped out. He walked to the back and greeted them. He unlocked the back and opened it. The door rattled up as it went up. The driver jumped up and got the chair.

The group were in an interrogation room looking at the chair.

"Sir? Are the chains really necessary?" the Newbie asked.  
"Yes. He got out of the handcuffs before." he reminded them.

They took one last look at the chair and chains, then walked out closing the door as the lights went off.

* * *

Go Nam Soon walked in school and into his homeroom. He walked to his seat and sat down. He pretended to be asleep and the class chatted on. In the teachers office,

"Then are you saying the cameras are wrong?" Uhm force asked.

Heung Soo just lowered his head as the cops nodded.

"Only you were captured at the times of the thief." uhm force told him.  
"I didn't steal anything." he said.  
"There is to much evidence against you son." the cop said. "I'm afraid we're going to have to take you in."

As Heung Soo fought to hold the tears back, an eavesdropping student raced off. He burst into room 3-5.

"Hey!" he called. "Park Heung Soo's being arrested for the thief!"

Nam Soon's eyes shot open and he sat up. He got a worried look in his eyes. He got up and walked out of the homeroom. He walked then stopped. The cops led Heung Soo, handcuffed, past him. He backed up and ran to the roof. On the roof, he fell to his knees and broke down crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Heung Soo. It's all my fault."

As he continued to cry, he didn't notice Neu Bi, smiling in the corner.


	7. Chapter 7

Nam Soon stayed up on the roof for the entire school day. Laying on the roof, he just stared at the April sky, watching as the clouds passed him by. Sighing, he closed his eyes as tears fell. Heung Soo sat on the floor in the holding cell as the group talked in another room.

"What do we do now?" a cop asked.  
"What is Park Heung Soo's record?" the captain asked.  
"Um, he went to Juvie for attacking a student."  
"Is there anything else? What about when he was in the gang?"  
"Mm, ah!"  
"What is it?"  
"T-this can't be right."  
"What?"  
"Captain, Park Heung Soo-"

The next day, the chief walked into the school. Go Nam Soon spotted him, and started to follow him. The chief looked at a text he got.  
[It's working.  
Go Nam Soon is following you.  
Do exactly as planned.]  
He walked into the teachers office as Nam Soon hid behind the pillar. He came back out with Uhm Force and continued to follow them. They walked into the disciplinary room and left the door open a crack. Nam Soon sneaked up and listened in.

"Park Heung Soo did what?!" Uhm Force asked surprised.  
"He might have committed murder." the chief replied.

Uhm Force collapsed into the chair as Nam Soon covered his mouth in shock.

"We are not completely sure as it was when he was in the gang in 8th grade. It is either him or the gang leader. Anyway, we are sending him back to school for the time being. We hope, to catch the real criminal soon."

Nam Soon walked back to the homeroom in a daze. _"If the real criminal doesn't show, then Park Heung Soo will be on death row."_ He opened the door and walked in. he went over to his chair, and slid into it. He didn't even lift his head when Heung Soo walked into the room. The class went silent as he walked to his seat. He looked over at Nam Soon, but he didn't even look up at him. The rumors started flying as the class talked. Min Ki turned around and looked at Heung Soo. Heung Soo looked from him to Nam Soon. Min Ki followed his gaze and looked at Nam Soon as well.

"Hey, Go Nam Soon." Heung Soo said.

Nam Soon turned in his chair and faced the wall.

"Hey answer me you punk!" he raised his voice.

The whole room turned to see what was going on. All eyes went to the three. Uhm Force came in and they looked forward, all but Nam Soon. He continued to stare at the wall as Uhm Force started the lesson. Soon he went out and Kang came in. he noticed the atmosphere and followed the gazes to

"Go Nam Soon. Hey!"

Nam Soon turned around in his chair to face him.

"Are you in a timeout? Why are you facing the wall?"  
"I-"

He stopped and got up walking towards the door. Heung Soo got up and raced to catch him. The walked out of the classroom and Heung Soo grabbed his arm.

"Hey what's with you lately?"

Nam Soon just got that look in his eye.

"Heung Soo."  
"What."  
"I'm sorry." he said then punched him.

He sent a kick to his face making him slam into the wall. The class looked out the doors and windows and Kang raced out.

"Nam Soon! Stop it!"

His yells got the attention of Uhm Force who was just around the corner. He came racing around the bend and stopped upon seeing them. Nam Soon slammed Heung Soo into the wall, then kicked him in the same spot as his injury. Heung Soo screamed out in pain as Nam Soon slammed his head against the wall. Uhm Force pushed him back then ran to Heung Soo. Kang and Uhm Force helped Heung Soo stand up as Nam Soon stayed in one spot. All eyes fell on him and followed down his arms to both hands, covered in blood.

"Blood?!" Kang panicked.

He looked at Heung Soo then back to Nam Soon, who was still glaring at them.

"Teacher Uhm!"  
"What?"  
"Heung Soo's head's bleeding!"  
"What?!"

Both looked as Heung Soo fell forward slightly into Uhm Force's arms. Dizzy, and in shock, his legs gave way. Both men caught him as the cops came racing around the corner. They looked at Heung Soo's head, then noticed the blood dripping from Nam Soon's hands. They rushed at him. Grabbing him they slammed him face first into the wall. They pressed him against the wall as they cuffed his hands, behind his back. One grabbed his arm and a handful of hair, then jerked away from the wall. Go Nam Soon winced at the sudden pain as he was led down the hall. All the teachers and students watched as he was led down the stairs and out of the school. The cops opened the door as one let go just for a second. But, a second was all it took for Nam Soon to undo the handcuffs. Quick as a flash, he was gone. He had raced back into the school and up the stairs to 3-5. He jumped into the classroom, and grabbed his bag and a paper. He raced back out and turned to look at the three. He smiled with tears in his eyes as he dropped the folded paper. Then, turned and ran away. He ran out of the school, and down the streets. He ran to his apartment and unlocked the door. He raced inside to his room. Dropping his backpack on his bed, he started to take off his uniform. He replaced the pants with black jeans. The tops with dark colored shirts. And lastly, the coat, with a green coat. He pulled on his finger-less winter gloves and walked around his room. Dumping out his backpack, he knelt down and pulled out a box from under his bed. Putting the box on his bed, he opened it. Taking out folders, he slid them inside his backpack and zipped it up. He took one last look around the room, then walked out.

As the ambulance pulled away with Heung Soo inside, Kang sat at his desk. The paper Nam Soon had dropped was on his desk. He took a deep breath and unfolded it. It was the self intro paper.

Past: I have a very dark past. When I was an 8th grader I was the leader of a school gang. It took me only one month to takeover all of Gyeonggi-do. During that time, I injured my best friend's leg. I hurt his leg, crushed his hopes, and destroyed his dream. Broken, and all alone, I fought with a gang later on. I, killed 7 members. That's why I dropped out of school.

Present: I work two jobs. One at a gas station, and the other as an errand boy.

Family Situation: My father drinks heavily, because of me. I drove him to drink till he passes out. I, made him like that.

Reason for School: I don't know why I go to school. My life is a lie. Everything, about the current me, is fake. None of it is real. I go to school, and sleep. I can sleep there, easier then at home. School, is better then being out on the streets. I learned that, after I moved to Seoul.

Future Dreams: I, want to graduate, but that is never going to happen. I really want to find Heung Soo again. Even if he hates me. Even if he beats me to a pulp. That would be okay.

Current Worries: I know what I did and what I am. I know that I, will have to face my sentence someday. I, wont run anymore. I'll take my sentence, no matter what it is. Please, let me fix my broken friendship with Park Heung Soo. This, is my only wish, as, a death row criminal.

In shock, he didn't move. He sighed and fell onto his desk, as the night slowly came. And out on the streets, was Go Nam Soon. He drove the scooter around town, stopping at his jobs to get his final pay. He handed the scooter keys to his boss, then bowed and walked away. As he walked into the night, he sighed. He stopped by the playground and wrote a message. He stuck it in a spot only he and Heung Soo knew. Then he slowly made his way to the station. He walked all the way to Seoul station and stopped outside the building. He hesitated outside for a bit. Trying to find his courage, he just started to walked towards the door. He stopped outside the door and breathed deeply as he struggled to go inside. His hand shaking, he pushed against the door and took a step forward. He walked inside as the door slowly closed.


	8. Chapter 8

He lost all his confidence the second the door closed. Taking a step back, he turned to leave but stopped mid turn. Standing on the other side of the door, was Neu Bi smirking at him. As Neu Bi walked forward, Nam Soon walked back. Neu Bi came inside, then to Nam Soon's horror, locked the doors. He pulled out a tranquilizer shot from his coat pocket.

"Remember this?" he asked holding it up.

Nam Soon's eyes got big as he stumbled back.

"We were waiting for you, Tsunami."

Fear filling him up, he stepped back and looked around. The cops, and military, were around him.

"Get him." the captain ordered.

They all rushed at him in a heartbeat. Nam Soon threw off the backpack and slammed it in a cops face. Another cop caught hold of it. Nam Soon let go and got grabbed from behind by the soldiers. As he struggled to get free, he was slammed onto a desk. Neu Bi stabbed him with the shot, slowly pushing down on the top. As he was drugged, he still fought to get free. They let go and he tried to stand up. He backed up as the room spun. He fell to the floor dizzy and groggy. He saw them watching him as he passed out.

He awoke to a slap on his face. As he pulled his head up he looked around. He was in an interrogation room. He jerked but couldn't move as he heard the sound of chains. His arms had been chained to the chair behind him. He looked down to see his legs and ankles chained to the chair legs. He looked up a a man came out from the shadows.

"You won't be able to escape from that chair." he told him. "That chair and chains were made just for you."

He grabbed his chin and looked him in the eyes.

"I have questions for you."

He held up the folder and looked at him. Nam Soon just glared at him.

He chocked on the blood he had coughed up as the captain punched him again. He pulled his head up and looked at them. A wave of fatigue went through him make his body collapse into the chair.

"I see now how you conquered Gyeonggi-do in a month. A five hour beating and you still are stubborn." the captain remarked. "Tell, me. Where does that come from?"  
"MPD." he said exhausted.  
"What?"  
"I have two personalities."  
"You have two personalities. I see. Then who is the dominant one?"  
"Tsunami."  
"Tsunami. And you created him, correct?"

Nam Soon just looked at him, about to pass out. The captain nodded and Nam Soon passed out.

When he awoke again, he was wearing a prisoners uniform and was barefoot. He looked around the tiny room and spotted a barred window on the door. Crawling over, he struggled with each inch. He grabbed the barred window and pulled himself up. He looked out and saw that it was night in a prison. He fell back down and passed out before hitting the floor. He was kept in isolation and only given water. After five days, he was ready to confess. They dragged him out of isolation and down the hall to another room. He was put in the chair and his arms were cuffed behind him. The captain sat opposite of him.

"Feeling more cooperative today?" he asked him.

Nam Soon just looked down as he was interrogated once again. But this time, he answered everything that was asked of him. The longer it went on, the more he got depressed. Soon he stopped talking and just nodded while looking down. He was uncuffed from the chair, and thrown back into isolation. That night, the door was opened and the guards got him. They walked down the hall to the death room. He was violently pushed inside and the door was locked. A man with a whip stood in the shadows as Nam Soon was ordered to go in the center of the room.

"Go Nam Soon, goodbye." the man said.

He stepped out and cracked the whip on him. Nam Soon fell from the shock. As he was whipped to death, his flashbacks appeared. Happy events with him and Heung Soo played through his head. He cried out and coughed up blood as it fell on him again and again. Soon he stopped moving. He slowly passed out as the whip kept hitting him. _Heung Soo. Goodbye._

"Nam Soon! Go Nam Soon! Wake up!"

Hearing Heung Soo's voice, his eyes slowly opened as his ears popped. He looked from the ceiling to Heung Soo, who was standing by him. His father and Kang were by his bed as well. The doctor came over and looked in his eyes with a light. Nam Soon flinched at the bright light. It was turned off and the doctor turned to his father and Kang. As the two followed him out, Heung Soo gently knuckled him on the head.

"Crazy bastard." he said crying. "Don t' ever scared me like that again."  
"What happened?" he ask groggy.  
"You had a fever. 105 for a week. You don't remember?"

_Go Nam Soon collapsed in the hall just before reaching the door. "Go Nam Soon!" Heung Soo cried. Kang came over in a hurry along with Uhm Force. Uhm Force felt him. "He's burning up! Teacher Kang call the hospital!" "Right." He got on the phone and called the hospital and Heung Soo held Nam Soon in his arms. When the ambulance came, Heung Soo rode with him. He had no choice as Nam Soon had grabbed his arm and wouldn't let go. As the hospital, they finally managed to free his arm. It got ice on it as the nurse put up the iv. Then Heung Soo got groggy. Nam Soon's fever had somehow found it's way into Heung Soo. He was Hospitalized for a few days and stuck around. When Nam Soon opened his eyes Heung Soo started crying. _

"You really had me scared!" he told him.

They were walking home from the hospital and were on the side streets.

"You made quite a scene, collapsing after graduation. You wouldn't even let go of my arm!"  
"Sorry. Ahh, I want ramen."

Heung Soo knuckled him on his head again.

"Crazy punk. Oh yeah. What were you dreaming about. I heard you crying and talking in your sleep."

Nam Soon frowned and sighed then told him. By the time they had reached the ramen shop, both were in tears. They dried their eyes and walked inside. They joked around while eating the ramen and soon left. They stopped by the playground and leaned against the railing. Heung Soo felt something with his hand and pulled it out. He opened it and read it. Then went over to Nam Soon.

"Hey Go Nam Soon."  
"Um? What is it?"  
"What is this?"

They started to read the letter.

To Go Nam Soon,

You may not remember everything that happened. That is because it happened to me. We've been through a lot over the years but now it is time to say goodbye. Don't worry about the cops, they agreed to leave you alone. I, was executed right before graduation. I'm sorry about the whip marks, sharing the same body is cruel. I'm writing this letter to let you know that is was fun, being with you. In time you will grow to forget me completely. You will forget ever hear and using the name Tsunami. I pray that you live a life free of crime and full of hope. Things will be different now. Don't ever get separated from Park Heung Soo. You to are destined to be friends for life. I was there when you needed me the most. But, now you will not need me anymore. I know it will be hard but cheer up. You have life long friends there to help you. I, have excepted my sentence. If your reading this then I died being whipped to death in a prison. You are now free of me completely. I won't hold you back. I wont control your life anymore. Father will stop drinking heavily, you will go to college and get a degree. Remember your dream? You can do it now. Go for it Go Nam Soon.

Wishing you best,

Tsunami.

Go Nam Soon was at his desk. He looked at the degree in the folder he had gotten. He closed it and looked down at the letter. He smiled sadly at it. Then he got up and walked out the door. He walked to the ramen place and went inside. Heung Soo waved at him from a back corner. Nam Soon waved back and went over. The two started talking and eating the ramen as a ghost watched them. Tsunami walked over and dropped the necklace on his side. The two looked up at him as he cried.

"Goodbye. Go Nam Soon."

He then vanished from sight as Nam Soon smiled and blinked the away the tears that escaped from his eyes.

The End.


End file.
